


Prompt 2: Strong

by Pickleweasel



Series: Pickle's Queer Multifandom Prompt Challenge [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Love, M/M, Post-Canon, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers, Strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickleweasel/pseuds/Pickleweasel
Summary: Bow-PoV introspective ficlet about strength, for my multifandom prompt challenge.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), George/Lance (She-Ra)
Series: Pickle's Queer Multifandom Prompt Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775641
Kudos: 13





	Prompt 2: Strong

**Author's Note:**

> General series disclaimer: Ficlets are unbetaed and only lightly edited. I'm trying to go easy on myself to keep the words flowing. The writing may not be up to my usual standard, but who knows what'll happen!
> 
> My second completed prompt: an introspective Bow-centric piece, set some ambiguous time post-canon. The prompt was "strong". This is my first time writing in the She-Ra and the Princesses of Power fandom. I'm not sure how I feel about this ficlet, especially since I don't often write in the present tense, especially when the past is referenced so much! But it was fun to write. I hope it's also fun to read!

Bow has worked hard to become strong. And during the process, he's learned there are many ways someone can exhibit strength. He's seen and appreciated that in his loved ones and allies often, and at times it has made him reflect upon himself.

He's had to train his body to be strong, of course. A master archer needs to build physical strength, dexterity, and agility. And Bow's proud of himself for having done that, especially because he managed to figure out so much on his own. The fact that during the rebellion, he could fight alongside powered princesses, whose physical feats were massive, and be of help, means a lot to him.

The same is true about his mental growth. Bow wouldn't have been able to develop so many useful types of arrows without having trained his mind. Countless hours poring over physics texts, working through equations, sketching blueprints, designing, building, testing, refining, and rebuilding, had nurtured a type of mental strength. And again, much of this was self-motivated, independent work, though he had Glimmer and others at Bright Moon to thank for access to educational scrolls and raw materials.

A different sort of mental, perhaps moral strength, comes from the nuanced development of Bow's sense of right and wrong. That was something he'd grappled with during the rebel alliance's fight for Etheria. War was messy, decisions weren't always clear-cut, and most people weren't easily classified as simply good or evil. He'd learned about shades of gray through tough choices, betrayal, and former enemies becoming allies, even friends. It takes a certain strength to take a chance and build trust after having been burned. Adora and Catra were very strong in that sense–they didn't seem a likely _stable_ couple, given the wreckage and hurts of their tumultuous history together, but both women proved their strength, determined to be good to each other.

For Bow, sometimes strength is recognizing and being comfortable with his own quirks. Ok, so maybe it's kinda weird to prefer clothes that expose his midriff. And maybe his heart motif is kinda cutesy for a guy his age. But so what? His core exercises give him great abs worth displaying, and he needs to twist at the waist often enough that fabric there feels restrictive. As for the hearts, well, love is important to him. Always has been. And the people he cares about the most have such big hearts.

Sometimes strength is admitting when he's been acting out of fear, and deciding not to do it anymore. Like when circumstances forced him to stop lying and hiding his true self from his family. He loves his dads, he always has. They’re good people. He's glad to have made it through childhood with parents who love each other so much, and love their many children. Even though his dads had pushed their own dreams and goals on the youngest of said children, assuming he'd want to be and do what _they_ wanted him to, rather than having goals of his own. He'd been frustrated with them, he'd needed to carve out his own path, one he knew they’d disapprove of so he'd lied and visited infrequently, but he'd still _loved_ them. Besides, not many of his friends had grown up in a stable and two-parent household, and he recognizes how fortunate he is to have his dads. Especially after they proved more supportive than he could have imagined when he came clean about his involvement in the rebellion. Replacing fear of their disapproval with faith that they wanted him to be himself strengthened him.

Bow also gained a type of fortitude from his dads’ strength as a couple. He grew up watching them support each other in every facet of life. Even when they disagreed about something, they still showed each other respect. They were equal members of a team in raising their children. And how in love with each other they've been for so many years, and their displays of affection toward each other, provide an example that bolsters his own faith in the power of romantic partnerships.

Sometimes strength is doing his best to be supportive of the person he’s in love with. Especially on Glimmer’s bad grief days, when something leads her to dwell on lost opportunities for closeness with her mother, given how complicated their relationship was prior to Angella’s sacrifice. He’s learned since his and Adora’s mistakes prior to Glimmer’s coronation that trying to pretend everything is fine and distract her is _not_ helpful. Instead, he accepts that sometimes she wants time alone and the best thing he can do to be supportive is to give her space. Sometimes she goes to her dad or Adora for support, and that’s ok too. If she wants, Bow is there to listen to Glimmer vent, hold her, go out with her to do something physical to blow off steam, whatever she needs. Glimmer is one of the strongest people he knows, and he knows not to assume he’s always going to be the one she goes to for support just because they’re in love, and have known each other so long.

Bow’s aware that he’s strong, and he’s worked hard to get there. He also knows that he still has room for growth, and wouldn’t have nearly as much strength if it weren’t for the strong people who have helped him along his journey, and the ones who continue to do so every day.

**Author's Note:**

> So, there's my first ficlet for She-Ra and the Princesses of Power! Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> The YoI friendship focused ficlet set pre-canon during Phichit and Yuuri's Detroit days I mentioned at the end notes last ficlet is still in progress. An OC started to play a prominent role and I wanted to do them justice, so I wrote this one first. Not sure yet if I'll go back to that one next (it may turn into a full-fledged fic), or a new prompt, but more ficlets forthcoming, hopefully soon!
> 
> I've been posting a bit about my progress on Twitter [@SaraTestarossa](https://twitter.com/SaraTestarossa).
> 
> Take care and be safe, folks.


End file.
